User talk:BlackMonkey
Please your entries by clicking http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png or using four tildes (~~~~). action=edit&section=new}} Leave me a message at the bottom of the page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Nate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Nate: In A Class By Himslef page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:07, October 8, 2011 You can Hi BlackMonkey, its Whoops6. You CAN be an administrator, but the thing is, I'm not that good with Wikia, so I don't know how to really make you an administrator. Let be know on my talk page. Whoops6:) 00:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your now an administrator! Whoops6:) 18:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, -- 18:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm surprised that I'm ranked 3 in the leader board. If there is anything I can do I will be glad to help. If you know anything about just William please edit http://justwilliam.wikia.com/wiki/Just_William_Wiki. Thanks a lot Metardis 07:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi BlackMonkey! Can I join your group?Robotman32 23:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Error The wiki keeps saying it has 68 pages. That's not true because because a few days ago it said it was over 100. Do you know how to fix it? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'll look at it. 16:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Operation Wikipossible I know I asked you this before but when does the second phase end? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) 2 Godfrey Pages There are two pages on here that involve the same character. Mrs Godfrey and Ms Godfrey. Which one do you think should be kept and which one should be deleted? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 18:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure. "Mrs" would mean she is married, and I'm not really sure whether or not she is. What do they call her in the comics? 13:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It's "Mrs. Godfrey". I think we should keep Mrs Godfrey and rename it? You agree? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 00:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Fine with me. Rules/Policies Page Do we have a rules/policies page that explains the rules and policies here? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 14:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :No, I was waiting for this place to become more popular. Now would be a good time to start writing them. 15:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I will get started on some. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 21:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Policies I have finished created the policies pages. You can see the page here. Let me know if there is something wrong or if I should fix something. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 00:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Great job. 12:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) About Badges... See here. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Mario Kart Master]] 21:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You made a really good point there. So I changed a few things on the blog. Oh and can you revote cause the poll erased the votes. Also read my reply to your comment. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Mario Kart Master]] 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you link the page where you can customize badges? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| You take care of the inventing, and leave the thinking you can do it to me!]] 03:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Operation Wikimpossible Hey dude are you still continuing the plan? [[User: EpicGusher| OM]] [[User talk:EpicGusher| NOM]][[User blog:EpicGusher| NOM!]] 20:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC)